


Delicate Beauty.

by flickawhip



Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Hannah Montana The Movie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah is falling for Lorelai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Beauty.

Hannah Montana, or more precisely Miley Stewart, had fallen for an older woman, of course, having given her secret away to most of the people living in Crowley Corners she knew what was likely to happen. This time, however, she didn't care. She had tried so hard to make her father see how beautiful Lorelai was, how much she deserved to be loved but he had refused to move on. Now Miley was left watching Lorelai as she walked away, she could see the hurt haunting Lorelai's beautiful blue eyes. Eyes full of sadness. She longed to, somehow, chase that sadness away and yet it had been that sadness in Lorelai's eyes that had drawn her to the woman. She was watching Lorelai, she was wondering if she dared make her move.


End file.
